Memories of Freddy's
by Trolldozer
Summary: A man tells a story of his days back then when a restaurant was open and he was friends with the mascots, before it got shut down.


**AN: This is following the fact that FNAF 2 is a prequel. I also won't be doing Jeremy Fitzgerald, nor Mike Schmidt as the main character if you think I made a mistake. I do not own the concept of Five Nights at Freddy's, that's Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

There are times you think a kid friendly family restaurant would be perfect. All decorations, arcades, friends, and sometimes amazing mascots. Then there's those times you notice there's a dark backstory and makes you feel nervous. Then there's those times an incident happens and you'll worry that will happen to you and you stay away from the restaurant. There's a restaurant that resembles all those.

I remember this one time I was a kid I went to one of the most popular pizza restaurants back then. It was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. And a lot of parents loved the place. It was a kid's imaginary paradise. And I went there a lot when it opened. It was then closed a few weeks later, and I was a bit upset, until I found out the reason why. Here's the beginning and end of my adventures in that imaginary land.

It was my 8th birthday. I was always wishing there were more activities to be out in town. My parents decided to take me somewhere. It was sometimes arcades, parks, and other places that were very special. I sighed and we left. I was surprised because we skipped every single place I've gone to my birthday. This was new. I was then brought to a grand re-opening restaurant. It's logo was bright, as it showed a singing bear with a bowtie, top hat, 3 buttons, a microphone at one hand, and the other hand reaching as if it was reaching out a hand to bring you inside. There was a blue bunny with a guitar, who looks very energetic and gleeful as it looked like as if it was hopping, and a yellow chicken with a plate and on top was a purple cupcake with eyes, as it's hand was on the cupcake, as if it was petting the cupcake. The huge words they were on top of brightened with big red letters, called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." My parents and I went out the car and went to the restaurant. There were so many kids waiting outside with parents, talking, and I was a bit nervous. A man came out of the doors from the restaurant stood up in front of the crowd. Everyone became silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and kids of all ages, I present you an imaginary paradise of fun, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" The man said with great words and opened the doors, as everyone dashed in, cheering. I felt a sudden adrenaline rush, and I started to ran with them, pulling my parents in, as they laughed and tried to catch up. Everyone stopped at a huge room with rows of tables. I got lifted by my dad and saw what they all were staring at. On stage was the three mascots. The bear had a slightly red blush, as he looked sort of like from the logo, and the bunny had a lot of blush. The chicken was exactly from the logo. They all looked at everyone.

"Hello kids! We're so happy to see you all here!" The bear spoke, with a goofy, gleeful voice, "I'm Freddy Fazbear! And here are my friends!" Everyone screamed with excitement. I had a huge smile on my face, happy to see the happy mascots.

"And I'm Bonnie the Bunny!" The bunny said with a male voice, as he pumped his guitar up. Everyone cheered of excitement. My parents laughed when they saw my expression of excitement.

"And I'm Chica the Chicken!" The female chicken lifted the cupcake and it winked. About everyone cheered happily.

"And we're the FazBand!" They all yelled in unison, and everyone but me cheered.

"Hey guys, let's play a song for them!" Bonnie said, as they all nodded, making the crowd yelled "YES!" Freddy started singing, Bonnie started playing the guitar, and Chica did a little dance. Everyone started getting pizzas and sitting down and ate as they watched. I was very excited about this restaurant, and I loved the day. The show ended and they walked around, talking to kids. Bonnie came to me.

"Why hello there, little fella! What's your name?" He asked, kneeling down, waiting for an answer.

I stuttered a bit, but I finally got to speak, "I'm Matt."

"Hello, Matt! Wanna be friends?"

"Sure," I answered, "It's my birthday too!"

"Why, it is? We should celebrate!" Bonnie hopped up and went to the FazBand and whispered to them. They then came to me, smiling with joy. Bonnie played a happy tune as they sang,

_"Happy happy birthday, Matt!_

_Happy happy birthday, Matt!_

_We know we can make you very happy, Matt!_

_We'll do many activities, fun, and all of that!_

_Happy happy birthday, Matt!_

_Happy happy birthday, Matt!"_

Everyone cheered as the FazBand handed me a free box of pepperoni pizza and a tiny cake, with the logo, except the red letters said, "Happy Birthday! - The FazBand."

"You're special, Matt!" Bonnie whispered to me, "You're our first birthday kid! I mean it!"

"Bonnie?" I asked.

"Yeah, Matt?"

"Can we be best friends?" I asked, beaming with hope, "Very best friends?"

"Sure!" Bonnie answered, hopping up, as he reached out his hand, "We'll be the very best friends I'll know! Let's do some activities, shall we?" I pulled myself up and did many activities with the FazBand and other kids. I got many tickets and went to the prize corner. I got many toys of Bonnie, and found some kids in another room with a pink fox.

"That's Foxy," Freddy told me as he pointed at the room, "She brings kids on imaginary adventures."

"She can wait. For now, I wanna stay with you guys!" I told Freddy, as he chuckled and brought me back to my seat and played a few other songs on stage.

It was amazing, and when the restaurant was closing, everyone was waving at the FazBand and Foxy, but I was waving at Bonnie, and he waved back at me, as I knew this day was truly special. Bonnie meant it when he said I was special. And I promised I'll never forget that day. And I never did.

* * *

**AN: The story may have been short, but that's because I couldn't think much anymore, due to the fact I never had a good time to continue the story. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting as it will follow more of the canon story than the OC's story.**


End file.
